Amor, Neve e Saudade
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Por debaixo da neve, por debaixo da dor e da saudade, eles eram apenas três. Três pessoas que se amavam acima dos limites da morte.


- Papá?

Scorpius baixou o Profeta Diário que estava a ler e olhou carinhosamente para a pequena menina que olhava para ele com olhos doces.

- Que foi querida?

A pequena esticou os braços e Scorpius pegou-a colocando-a ao colo. Admirou a criança no seu colo e sorriu. Os cabelos ruivos e ondulados, a pele branca e os olhos azuis. Os seus olhos azuis. Mas em toda a essência ela era a mãe. Nos cabelos, na pele, no feitio… em tudo!

- Papá?

- Diz querida…

- Como era a mamã?

Scorpius olhou atentamente para a filha e deixou escapar um sorriso triste. Aquele assunto magoava-o mais do que qualquer outro mas sabia que ela merecia saber a fantástica pessoa que a mãe era.

- A mãe era linda. Era a pessoa mais fantástica deste universo. – disse Scorpius pegando uma foto dele e da mulher na mesa ao lado do sofá. A menina passou os dedos pelo rosto da mãe que sorria da fotografia.

- Ela era bonita! – disse a menina de forma inocente.

- Ela era especial. Fazia sempre as pessoas sorrir… e era tão inteligente. Era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts e tinha um dom que poucas pessoas tinham… ela acreditava nas pessoas. Foi a única que me deu uma oportunidade quando eu entrei na escola.

- Porquê papá?

- Porque o pai vinha de uma família que tinha sido má no passado! – explicou Scorpius enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos da filha

- Mas o pai não é mau!

- Pois… mas a tua mãe foi a única que o percebeu. Ela quis primeiro conhecer-me para depois dizer como eu era. Ela tinha uma força incomparável. Era uma Gryffindor fantástica… e apoiou-me sempre, mesmo eu sendo um Slytherin. Ela era a melhor pessoa que eu conheci.

Scorpius limpou uma lágrima que teimosamente lhe escorreu pelo rosto e a pequena perguntou inocentemente:

- Tu amavas a mamã?

Scorpius sorriu para a filha e acariciou-lhe a face com a mão.

- Muito filha… a tua mãe foi a única mulher que eu amei. Sem contar contigo princesa!

- É por isso que eu me chamo Rose…? Como a mamã?

- Sim querida! A tua mamã amava-te muito!

- Mas ela nem me conheceu papá… - disse Rose triste

Scorpius olhou para a filha e passou a mão nos seus cabelos que tanto lembravam os de Rose.

- A tua mãe adorava-te filha! Ela sempre te amou e teria adorado conhecer-te…

- Papá… eu matei a mamã?

Scorpius olhou chocado para filha que o olhava com um ar triste e doce. Apertou-a contra o peito e afagou-lhe os cabelos ruivos.

- Nunca digas isso princesa. Tu não mataste a mamã. O parto correu mal querida e a mamã ficou muito cansada… ela achou que era melhor descansar.

- Para sempre?

- A tua mãe foi muito feliz meu amor… E quando te trouxe ao mundo sentiu que já tinha cumprido o seu papel.

- Mas eu gostava que ela estivesse connosco…

- Ela está!

- Está?

- No teu coração… - disse ele agarrando a mão da filha e colocando-a cobre o seu pequeno coração palpitante – Ela estará sempre contigo!

- Pai… Podemos ir visitar a mamã?

- Mas está a nevar pequena…

- Eu não me importo…

- Tudo bem! – assentiu Scorpius colocando a filha no chão. Passado alguns minutos estava de volta com um sobretudo para si, e um casaco quente, um gorro, cachecol e luvas para Rose.

Depois de cobrir a filha com os agasalhos saíram os dois e agarrando a filha ao colo, Desapareceram para voltarem a Aparecer em frente de um cemitério de muros altos e brancos.

Rose agarrou a mão do pai quando ele a colocou de volta ao chão e ambos atravessaram os portões de ferro do cemitério.

Era fim da tarde e o céu começava a escurecer. A neve caia cobrindo as campas por uma camada fofa e branca. Atravessaram o caminho de pedra rodeado por sebes que levavam a espaços onde ficavam as campas. Quando finalmente chegaram á campa de Rose pararam a olhar. A campa de mármore branco, tal como todas as outras estava coberta de neve que Scorpius limpou com um aceno de varinha. A menina olhou para o pai de olhos suplicantes e ele deixou cair uma coroa de rosas vermelhas nas mãos da menina. Ela colocou-a cuidadosamente em cima do mármore e aproximou-se da fotografia da mãe que estava logo em cima dos dizeres:

_Rose Jean Weasley,_

_Nascida a 4 de Janeiro de 2006,_

_Falecida a 19 de Dezembro de 2033_

"_Com amor tu partiste, a saudade tu deixaste"_

_Eterna saudade de teus pais, marido, filha e restante família_

A menina olhava a fotografia com tristeza. Ela mostrava uma jovem mulher de cabelos ruivos e longos, sorrindo. Esticando-se Rose depositou um leve beijo na fotografia da mãe.

- Amo-te muito mamã.

Quando voltou para os braços do pai ele agarrou-a ao colo e ela encostou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Scorpius enquanto olhavam em silêncio a campa onde jazia a mulher que ambos mais amavam no mundo.

Talvez eles não soubessem que naquele preciso momento, essa mesma mulher sorria para eles e esticava as suas longas asas protegendo-os do frio e da dor que sentiam.

**FIM**

**Moral da história: **A morte leva o corpo e a imagem, mas o verdadeiro amor esse nunca pode morrer.

Oi pessoal eu espero que tenham gostado pois a fic não é o meu género. Normalmente escrevo coisas mais elaboradas mas achei a ideia muito bonita porque é bom pensar que mesmo depois de morrerem, as pessoas que amamos continuam a proteger-nos de certa forma.

Um tributo a Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy…


End file.
